YES! Its arranged!
by foxy mew mew 3031
Summary: IM BAck!A young girl, from an unknown village, is sent to konoha as a peace treaty and get this! She’s getting married into the Hyuuga clan! NejiOC Note: NEji is a real asshole in this story! If you dont likey dont ready!
1. Ryouki Tanichama

_OMG! SHE'S BACK AND WITH A NARUTO FANFIC!! EVERTONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! _

_Lol. So yeah I'm back and better then ever! GOOD NEWS! I may even start (and/or) rewrite my mew taco fanfic!_

_Notice: This is a NejiOC FanFic so no complaints if you don't like the character! Or so help me!! edited out for being too long and for references to sex and much vulgar language SO THAT'S IT!_

_**Summary: **__A young girl, from an unknown village, is sent to konoha as a peace treaty and get this!! She's getting married into the Hyuuga clan! Seemingly timid she holds no such chakra nor does she even seem able to fight but there's way more to her then meets the eye and she's gonna prove that there is more to this skinny little soon to be wife then well…being a skinny little soon to be wife! Lol. _

_Note! Neji is still an asshole in this!! Just cause I want to make it like that. He's 16 and still kinda has a complex with destiny and well…people…yeah…_

_Well have fun reading remember! I'm not good at 1__st__ chapters! XDD_

**Chapter 1**

**Ryouki Tanichama**

Quietly I took a deep breath feeling slightly nervous about this whole treaty marriage shit I was suddenly dragged in to. Hell, my village wasn't even a freaking ninja village! We believed in a power to control elements, not chakra nor jutsus. Not only that, but our fighting style was far from a ninja's!

"Excuse me. The Hokage may see you now." A young woman said to me. She was defiantly the hokage's assistant. I nodded standing up and almost tripping over my long traditional floral kimono as I walked into the large office-like room.

"And…there she is. Hiashi-sama this is the girl we have discussed, Ryouki Tanichama." Tsunada, the fifth hokage, said addressing a tall man with long dark hair. This Hiashi-sama turned to me and bowed. Respectfully I returned the gesture.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiashi-sama." I exclaimed knowing he was highly respected in this ninja village. He nodded in return turning back to Tsunada.

"The village made a good choice in picking the child they were to send." He told her. Wait, was he complimenting me?? Wait, CHILD?!?! I silently fumed over his choice of words.

"Yes she has very beautiful blue eyes and wonderful long dark hair." Tsunada agreed. I hope they realized I was here…in the same room…with them. "Ryouki-chan, you will be introduced to your fiancée later today. Hiashi-sama will escort you to the Hyuuga estate and well…that's about it!" This un-informational woman was the hokage? How…depressing…

"Hai." I nodded. ((A/N: For those who don't know! Hai Yes!))

"You two are excused."

"Come." Hiashi turned back to the door leaving me to follow him. Quickly I bowed to the hokage and turned to follow him.

Man, he sure did walk fast! As he quickly descended the stairs I had to pick up the front of my kimono and carefully walk down only tripping twice! He also didn't stop to wait for me as he was all the way out the door and walking down the street in his freaking almighty-Hyuuga self. I practically had to run just to catch up with him again. This walk was not gonna be enjoyable.

_** A bit later **_

A maid walked me to a bedroom and let me tell you…They were disappointed to tell me that I had a SMALL room so generally I didn't think I was gonna be too happy but apparently small to this family was freaking HUGE to me!

"Here is your room. In good time you will share a room with your fiancée." She said bowing and leaving me and my belongings. I couldn't move.

"This is like…the size of my old house. Damn…" I mumbled to myself not knowing what to even do now. My eye twitched slightly, I never was too fond of such dramatic changes. There was a knock at my door that broke me from my thoughts. I opened it coming face to face with a girl about my age ((A/N: They're all like 15 and 16 so yeaaaah)) She had pearl eyes, dark purplish black hair, and by her posture she was most likely incredibly shy.

"U-um. I-Im s-sorry to disturb y-you but I-I'm s-supposed t-t-to s-show you a-around the e-estate a-and then to your f- fiancé." She stuttered a lot but hey she seemed cool enough!

"Oh. What's your name?" I asked.

"H-Hinata." She replied. She had a pretty name. I smiled and nodded.

"Im Ryouki!" I smiled stepping from my room into the hall. "This place is so…big…"

"You think? Many complain about how small it is." She said. I swear if I was drinking something I would have spit it out all over the poor girl.

"Are you people crazy?" I asked suddenly realizing what I said. "Gomen-nasai!" She smiled lightly.

"Its o-okay. Please follow me."

Oh yeah…more walking…

For quite a while I followed her around for quite some time barely even registering what the heck half those damn rooms where. All I chose to remember was the kitchen, the dining room, and the exits.

"And this last room is my father's bedroom, Hiashi-sama." Hinata explained. After a while she had stopped stuttering most likely becoming more comfortable around me.

I swear this was another drink spitting moment! Hiashi the freaking father of Hinata?! All I can say is…Wow…

The front door opened and closed quickly down the hall from us. Hinata almost seemed to panic as she hurriedly grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I blinked at her trying not to trip over my stupid kimono as she turned the corner and we came face to face with a tall, dark haired, pearl eyed Hyuuga. If I had not known better I would have thought he was Hiashi but he wasn't as tall nor did he have a slight receding hair line.

"Neji-kun, Welcome home. This is…well…um…" Hinata hesitated slightly. "Y-your…Fiancé." This Neji person glared at me for a few moments before walking away down the hall.

"Well, hello to you too hunny." I mumbled sarcastically to myself. Yup my life is officially over and an asshole of a husband just ruined it! If this stupid marriage was to last I was gonna need some sake…and lots of it.

"I'm sorry. He's not very talkative and he doesn't like this fiancée business." Hinata explained on his behalf.

"Understandable." Hell I didn't like it either! Man do I need something to well hurt myself with right now!

Trust me! If you were thrown into a sudden situation where you had to marry a complete stranger who is also a freaking silent ass hole you would want to hurt yourself stupid too!


	2. Dinner and a Secret

_Hey guys! Thanks for the review! _

_Not much else to say…nope nope nope…_

_Nope…_

**Chapter 2**

You know what sucks terribly about family especially in-laws? The grandmas never leave you alone!! I swear that damned old lady has been following me around EVERYWHERE since I got here about five hours ago. It all started after Hinata left me to go train and I was stuck in this damned boring house with nothing to do and not knowing anybody when she popped up!

**flashback**

_I was still in the same spot next to the door when Hinata had left me 10 minutes ago. I looked around not knowing what to really do at all since this house wasn't very interesting no matter which way you looked at it. I sighed finally deciding to check out that garden I vaguely remember seeing on the little El Tour de Hyuuga estate._

"_You must be the new addition!!" I old hyper voice yelled from behind me. I froze and turned slowly coming upon a thin old woman with the hyuuga eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Im kiiro Hyuuga but you can call me grandma!" I blinked several times._

"_G-Grandma?" I stuttered staring blankly at her. _

"_Yes, I'm Hiashi's mother and Neji's father's mother." She smiled a old lady smile. I blinked yet again then realization hit like a ton of bricks._

_OMG! She's an in law!_

"_Oh," I hesitated pondering whether to continue this conversation or run like hell and dishonor myself. "I'm Ryouki." I hate when I have to continuesly state my name more than once every 30 minutes. Maybe she was one of those cool grandmas? "Does this estate have a garden?" I asked quietly she suddenly bounced up slightly…or she straightened her back…one of the two._

"_Come Ryou-chan! Its so beautiful you'll defiantly love it!" Grandma Kiiro grabbed my hand dragging me slightly while she shuffled down the hall old person style but she was pretty fast. Why did everyone in this damn family walk so fast? "Afterwards we can go to dinner and I can take cute pictures of you and Neji together and feeding each other! I can't wait!" _

_Oh god. She was one of THOSE grandmas; the ones who loved pictures and embarresing the hell out of their children and grandchildren in the most horrible of moments possible._

"_Y-yeah sure, pictures." I smiled hesitantly. _

_Within minutes we had exited out of one of them there sliding paper doors and immediately entered a GINORMOUS garden. Flowers everywhere as were trees and there were even butterflies everywhere! My mood immediately brightened as I let go of the wrinkly boney hands of my soon-to-be-grandma and walked out onto a stone path that led to the farther side of the yard. _

"_I told you it was beautiful!" Grandma said following me down the path. I couldn't help but smile all the way and finding a bench near a small fountain I sat down to enjoy the surroundings. Time to learn flower arranging!_

"_Grandma, you got to teach me flower arranging!" I told her excitedly. She immediately straightened up again._

"_I hoped you would say so!" _

**end flashback**

That so far was the only good moment with her since then I had tried to go to the bathroom only to have her try and follow me into the damn room, I had also tried to silently read only to have her sit in my room babble on about how cute Neji was and how she was proud to have such a handsome young man as a grandson or something to that effect. Then she talked about Hinata for god knows how long then about Hiashi until it came to his twin brother, Hizashi, she mentioned his name once and immediately shut up for like 5 minutes.

"Miss Ryou, You are requested to go to dinner." A maid announced coming into the room and upon seeing Grandma sitting with me she sighed in relief. "Mistress Hyuuga, We've been looking for you for almost two hours now!" I blinked. Did I just kidnap her by accident? Or would this be considered her fault since she followed me instead?

"I do not see why, I told Hiashi I was stepping out of my room for awhile and then I ran into this young lady and I just love her!" Grandma exclaimed standing up. "Well, come on Ryou-chan, time for din-din!" Din-din? Did she think I was five?

"Please follow me." The maid led us down a maze of halls and turns till we entered the dining room where Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, and some old guy sat seemingly waiting for us to arrive. "Hiashi-sama, your mother was safe. She was following Miss Ryou around all day." He nodded then lifted his hand and offered me the seat next to, Guess who! Neji!

Gracefully, or as gracefully as I possible could, I sat at the offered place at the table. Grandma smiled and sat next to the old man smiling and moving her head side to side slightly seemingly happy of herself for some reason.

"Idakimatusu!" We all said in chorus before picking up our chopsticks and beginning our dinner. I haven't eaten at all today, I hadn't had the chance, I was rushed through town as I was late to meet the hokage and yup I forgot to eat.

"Neji-kun have you met Ryou-chan yet? She is quite pretty. OH! You two should…" She began straightening up in excitement. I swear I think I may end up killing the in-laws one of these days.

"That is quite enough Mother." Hiashi interrupted her ranting. "You are getting far ahead of yourself." I could hug Hiashi right now…but I wont…that's just stupid…

"Are you sure there is no way to get out of this Hiashi-sama? This girl, she's just…" Neji said glancing at me. He talked like I wasn't there! If he wants to talk trash I can talk trash! As much as I wanted to kick his little hyuuga family jewels at the moment I held in any sort of emotion that could possibly be shown at the moment and just continued to eat.

The next second after Neji's words there was a quick motion from across the table and before I knew it there was rice spread lightly over the table. I blinked and followed the trail of rice up to Neji who had the bowl sitting atop his head rice spilling onto his hair and face.

"What a thing to say!" Grandma said holding up her now empty hand which only moments ago had that very rice bowl in it. "You shouldn't disrespect her like that!"

"Mother!" Hiashi yelled setting his chopsticks and bowl down.

I couldn't help it! Apparently neither could the old man next to grandma cause we both began to laugh lightly trying not to seem obnoxious while doing so. Never mind about killing grandma lets worship her! Soon Hinata even found it hard to control herself and giggled slightly followed by grandma and lastly even Hiashi gave in to the sight of his nephew covered in food with a new hat! ((A/N: I know hard to imagine Hiashi laughing but just…bear with me!! XDD))

"Stop laughing this instant!" Neji practically yelled directing most of it towards me. For a moment I paused and looked at him as he was facing me, glaring but I just couldn't listen to him! I laughed again seeing his angry face, I couldn't take him seriously at all! Who could?

"E-enough!" Hiashi said regaining his composure for only a minute or so till he broke out into his silent laughter again.

"That's it…" I heard Neji mumbled. "Im leaving." He stood taking the bowl off his head and placing it upon the table before turning to the door. As he walked out I felt his foot connect with my back sending my spine straight. That asshole! I stopped laughing immediately and soon everyone followed suit returning to eating the food in front of us all.

"Mother, that was an inappropriate action." Hiashi said. Grandma laughed coolly.

"The boy needs to learn how to respect women. He deserved it!" She hit the table with her fist smiling playfully. "Well, the action is done let us continue dinner." We all agreed.

**later on**

A loud bang, awoken me from my sleep. I tiredly rubbed my eyes instinctively swinging my legs onto the cold floor and standing. Yawning once, twice, okay a few times I walked into the hall to investigate not really stopping to think about any danger I might or would be in. Once out in the hall I shivered slightly looking around drowsily. In the center of the hall far to the left was an orange blob!

"Ouch…I hope I didn't wake anyone up." Said mentioned orange blob. I almost freaked out right on the spot if I had not realized it was just some kid who had broken into the house.

"What business do you have within this household?" I asked calling out to the orange blob man. He jumped about three feet in the air.

"Nani? A ghost in the hyuuga house? Hinata-chan!" The blob man fled the hall. At this moment I had two choices.

Go back to bed and don't mention a thing.

Go after Blob Man.

I chose 2 of course! I mean who wouldn't? Putting aside my usual ediquete I broke out into a sprint making sure my footsteps were barely audible in the dead silent house. I followed the movements of the heavy footed blob man as he came to a stop infront of a particular door knocking on it earnestly.

"Hinata-chan! A ghost is chasing me!" He yelled knocking faster as I approached him. The door opened suddenly and he almost knocked poor Hinata in the face.

"Naruto-kun?!?!" She asked surprised. "I told you not to sneak in anymore! Hiashi-sama is getting suspicious of us!"

"Right now that doesn't matter Hinata!" This so called Naruto yelled cutting her off slightly. "There is a ghost in your house!" She blinked a few times then looked past Naruto finally noticing me standing in the hall. Hell was I confused.

"Ryouki-chan? W-w-what are y-y-y-you doing up so l-l-late?" Hinata asked blushing. She had obviously been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Then it dawned on me.

_Oh my god! Hinata is…Hinata is…she's meeting up with Naruto and theyre doing naughty things!_

I almost visibly panicked but kept calm for the most part.

"I could ask you the same thing. Is he an acquatence of yours?" I asked smirking as her blush deepened.

"So you're not a ghost? Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hinata's boyfriend!" He proudly proclaimed. I blinked a few times. Well figures the cute shy girl with big boobs would have a boyfriend but him?! I swear I almost thought a camera crew was gonna pop out of nowhere and some guy was gonna be laughing and come up to me and say Ive just been punk'd.

"O-oh…HINATA! How naughty of you!" I smirked as her face grew red as a tomato.

"N-no! I-i-i-its nothing like t-t-that!" She stuttered. I smiled amused by her reaction.

"I wont tell if you wont." I winked and turned around. "Good Night Hinata-chan, Naruto-sama!" I waved yawning again. My first day in konoha had been eventfull but in a fury of things I hadn't had enough time to train.

No, I'm not a ninja. I don't even have any chakra. In my country those who fought used traditional methods. You know spears, swords, the works and that's what I train in. Personally I have to stay in shape am one of the general's in the army but Im only a general because I was originally the heir to the throne. Now that I'm here though that position is taken by my twin brother but I'm still on call even as I reside here. I may have been given away but I still have a duty to my country!

Finally I made back to my room and collapsed onto the bed instantly relaxing and falling asleep only moments later.

**Next day**

"The power of youth is evident in that beautiful young woman!!" I froze in my tracks hearing someone yell that particular phrase. I just knew that was directed at me…I just knew it.

"Lee! Don't pester the poor girl!" A female scholded that one who had yelled. I turned to see two other people standing in the training grounds (which where behind the estate) along with my oh so polite fiance.

One of the two was male and he wore…green spandex…seriously I would kick my own ass if I was in that outfit…and my god he had bushy eyebrows! I frowned but brightened slightly to see that atleast the girl seemed relatively normal in the group. Her hair was tied into two buns at the top of her head along with robes that kind of looked like Neji's with differences.

"Sorry about that! Who are you?" The girl asked smiling brightly. I blinked at them all but of course was polite despite my inner thoughts.

"oh I'm…" Yup…I was cut off…

"She's no one!" Neji interrupted me. I gaped slightly at him ready to slap him. "Now lets get going!"

"How inpolite Neji! She has not done anything and you do such a thing! How awful" The green spandex kid said. Well atleast he knew how to treat a lady…I think.

"I am Ryouki Tanichama." I said glaring at Neji who glared right back. "Are you all off to training?"

"Yes! You should totally accompany us!" I swear I thought neji was gonna kill the girl! "I'm TenTen by the way!" I smiled jumping from raised porch on the house. I was happily wearing black pants accompanied by black and red striped long sleeved top.

"No! I refuse! I wish to spend as little time as I can with this girl before I am forever bound to her!" Neji yelled suddenly surprising everyone.

"Neji you talk as if you are to marry her or something!" Lee laughed out loud obnoxiously. Man he was a good guesser.


End file.
